


Чак Норрис не всегда номер один

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Pre-Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реклама должна быть запоминающейся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чак Норрис не всегда номер один

Утром Кагура находит конверт: кто-то просунул его в щель между входной дверью и стеной. Конверт сделан из дорогой бумаги, разрисован бабочками и терпко пахнет дымом. В верхнем правом углу — надпись «Для Гинтоки», выведенная тушью, а имени отправителя нет.  
— Гин-чан! — зовёт Кагура.  
Гинтоки ничком лежит на диване; вяло шевелится, услышав её голос.  
— Что?  
— Письмо пришло, — сообщает Кагура и машет конвертом. — Опять долговые расписки, как в прошлый раз?  
Гинтоки приподнимает голову, щурит опухшие глаза и кивает:  
— Да, они самые. Выброси.  
Кагура ещё раз принюхивается к конверту, морщится: запах кажется смутно знакомым и щекочет ноздри так же неприятно, как запах крови.  
Гинтоки снова утыкается лицом в сгиб локтя и бормочет:  
— Чёрт, зачем я так напился. Башка трещит… Кагура, не подашь воды, а?  
— Почему я должна носить воду всяким алкоголикам? — отзывается Кагура, подбоченившись; строго поджимает губы. — Встань и возьми.  
— Ну пожааалуйста, — ноет Гинтоки. — Прошу тебя, Кагура-чан, нет, Кагура-сама!  
— Скажи «Ваше Величество».  
Кагуре нравится, когда Гинтоки делает то, что она скажет, — без шантажа, конечно, не обходится, но так даже интереснее.  
— Ваше Величество! — охотно отзывается Гинтоки.  
— Ладно, — говорит Кагура таким тоном, чтобы сразу стало ясно, какое огромное одолжение она делает.  
Перед тем как выбросить конверт — уже второй за этот месяц — в мусорное ведро, она рвёт его пополам, складывает половинки и снова рвёт.  
Гинтоки глотает воду так жадно, будто провел много дней в пустыне, и выдыхает:  
— Спасибо.  
Кагура моргает, глядя на его улыбку, а потом хмурится: от Гинтоки пахнет дымом. Не таким, как от конверта, а сигаретным, но раздражает не меньше.  
— Я пойду погуляю с Садахару, — говорит она.  
— Ага, будьте осторожнее, — бубнит Гинтоки. — Не берите конфеты у подозрительных парней.  
— А отбирать можно?  
— Угу.  
Гинтоки отворачивается к спинке дивана, поджимает ноги. Его дыхание становится ровным и тихим.  
В прихожей Кагура крепко обнимает Садахару и шепчет:  
— Если увидишь Мадао, можешь его укусить. И майонезника тоже.  
Садахару виляет хвостом, словно отвечает: «Ну ещё бы».  
— Да, они постоянно спаивают нашего Гин-чана, — сердится Кагура. — Надо их проучить.  
Садахару понимающе тявкает.

Мадао в парке нет — это вроде бы хорошо, потому что не на кого злиться, и в то же время плохо, ведь натравливать Садахару тоже не на кого.  
Зато в парке есть Сачико, она сидит на скамье и листает журнал.  
— Кто это? — спрашивает Кагура, кивая на парня с художественно растрепанными обесцвеченными волосами, который красуется на обложке.  
— О, это же Котик Рётаро, — мечтательно улыбается Сачико. — Кагура-чан, неужели ты его не знаешь? Он ведь снялся в рекламе туалетной бумаги «Перо ангела»! Я бы отдала ему свой первый поцелуй…  
— Что в нём хорошего? — Кагура скептически поджимает губы. — Да у него на лице написано, что он глупый маменькин сынок.  
— Обожаю глупых маменькиных сынков! — радостно говорит Сачико и прижимает журнал к груди. — Они как раз в моём вкусе! А тебе кто нравится, Кагура-чан?  
— Чак Норрис, конечно.

Когда Кагура возвращается домой, Гинтоки ещё спит, укрытый тонким одеялом. На столе стоит стакан с клубничным молоком. Видимо, Шинпачи приходил — да, точно, рядом со стаканом лежит записка: «Ушёл на собрание фан-клуба».  
Гинтоки умеет спать самозабвенно. Он развалился на спине, чуть приоткрыв рот, и совсем не шевелится, только глазные яблоки под веками дёргаются туда-сюда.  
Интересно, что ему снится?  
Кагура включает телевизор, но по всем каналам показывают какую-то ерунду. Тогда она садится на пол у дивана и некоторое время слушает дыхание Гинтоки. Потом протягивает руку, касается его волос — взлохмаченные пряди на ощупь чем-то напоминают сладкую вату. Осторожно трогает за плечо, шёпотом говорит:  
— Гин-чан.  
Гинтоки никак не реагирует; она смотрит на него, смотрит — и вдруг порывисто наклоняется, закрывает глаза…  
Вряд ли это можно назвать поцелуем. Всего лишь лёгкое прикосновение губами к губам, длившееся меньше секунды. Но сердце почему-то колотится так сильно, будто вот-вот вырвется из груди, взлетит к самому небу и взорвётся фейерверком.  
Кагура отодвигается, чувствуя, как горят губы.  
— Туалетная бумага «Перо ангела» — мягкая, как перо ангела! — доносится из динамика телевизора.  
Кагура вскакивает и громко, чтобы заглушить бьющийся в ушах пульс, зовёт:  
— Гин-чан! Вставай! Я хочу карри! Супер-острый! Карри, карри, карри!

И они идут есть карри.  
— Туалетная бумага «Перо ангела»… — напевает Кагура, подпрыгивает на одной ноге и крутит зонт.  
— Что за чушь ты несёшь, — бормочет Гинтоки.  
Кагура бросает на него взгляд через плечо, снисходительно произносит:  
— Ты совсем отстал от жизни, Гин-чан.  
Гинтоки зевает с жалобным подвыванием.  
Шагнув в тень дерева, Кагура опускает зонт, смотрит вверх — там, в листве, синие просветы в небо, а ещё красный воздушный шар запутался в ветках. Свисающая нитка медленно покачивается на ветру.  
Кагура приподнимается на носках, ухватывает её кончиками пальцев и осторожно тянет. Шарик пляшет на нитке, словно радуется, предчувствуя свободу, — Кагура делает несколько шагов, разжимает руку и наблюдает за тем, как он становится всё меньше и меньше, удаляясь от земли.  
— Эй, держи зонт нормально, — бурчит Гинтоки. — Солнце сегодня яркое.  
Лицо у него недовольное и как будто обиженное. Он запрокидывает голову, приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, и добавляет:  
— Эх, вот так и ты когда-нибудь улетишь. И даже спасибо не скажешь за все те тонны суконбу, из-за которых мне приходится пахать не разгибаясь.  
— Наверное, ты хотел сказать — блевать не разгибаясь, — ехидно отзывается Кагура. — И суконбу тут ни при чём, пить надо меньше.  
— Что за чёрная неблагодарность! — возмущается Гинтоки.  
— Я же не шарик, — говорит Кагура, отворачиваясь. — Я сама выбираю, куда лететь.  
Гинтоки, конечно, совсем не похож на Чака Норриса. Он никуда не стремится, ни к чему не прилагает усилий, просаживает деньги в игровых салонах, а временами очень раздражает — не сразу понимаешь, что в нём хорошего. Поэтому Кагура не стала говорить Сачико правду.  
То, что Кагура сказала Гинтоки, тоже было не совсем правдой. На самом деле она уже выбрала, куда лететь, и выбор оказался правильным.


End file.
